Wrong Choice
by nattfrei
Summary: Mencabut 'duri' kesalah-pahaman adalah hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum kehancuran kembali melanda keduanya. /HalilintarxYing/ DLDR.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong Choice

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

 _Menurut kalian... kali ini kisah apa yang akan aku ceritakan?_

 _Jika kalian menjawab dongeng... ya! Benar!_

 _Tapi ada sedikit bumbu yang berbeda dari dongeng ini..._

"Ayahanda! Kumohon, jangan kurung aku di alam itu! Aku mohon!"

 _Kisah dongeng kebanyakan, para pangeran berasal dari kalangan terhormat bukan? Disini aku membedakannya sedikit._

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, tapi kedua telingamu seakan sudah disumpal kata-kata busuk dari manusia hina itu! Cepat kirim dia kesana!"

 _...hm? Manusia hina?_

"Ayahanda, manusia tidak sehina itu. Ini hanya sebuah kesalah-pahaman! Le-lepaskan aku!"

 _Sudah bisa bayangkan bagimana kisah ini akan dimulai?_

"Terlalu lama bergaul dengan makhluk itu sudah membuatmu terhasut oleh ucapannya!"

 _Aku mohon jangan terlalu terbawa suasana..._

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya Ayahanda!"

"Tak ada yang perlu diperjelas! Mulai detik ini sampai 5 tahun ke depan kau akan kukurung di alam Hades,"

"TIDAK!"

"Selama kau ada disana aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk menjengukmu!"

"Kumohon... Ayahanda...,"

"Pengawal, kirim dia sekarang juga,"

"Hiks...,"

 _Intrik, pro-kontra, dan sedikit kisah cinta akan membuat perasaanmu campur aduk ketika membaca kisah ini._

"...renungilah semua perbuatanmu, Putri,"

 _Apa kau siap?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahaha apalah yang kubuat ini? :') orang ini sok-sokan buat cerita dengan genre yang bahkan nggak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.**

 **Ini semua karena saya yg nggak sengaja nyetujuin tantangan dari temen saya yang gesrek *-***

 **Oi *biip* gua udah menuhin tantangan lu nih!~~~**

 **Wkwk ah sudahlah, sekian!**

 **Review bila berkenan ya~ kalo nggak mau juga gpp sih *-*~~~**


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wrong Choice**

Warn: gaje beserta kawan-kawannya/?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Meeting

.

.

.

Semilir angin sejuk membelai lembut membuat semak hijau bergoyang teratur. Pohon Zruith berdaun merah kirmizi dengan buah berwarna hijau zamrud yang hampir matang tumbuh lebat di sekeliling hutan yang agak sunyi. Sungai panjang bermata air jernih mengalir deras membelah dua daratan yang sama besar. Berbagai jenis ikan berkembang-biak disana, secara tidak langsung menjadi penghuninya.

Sejumlah jejak kaki tercetak di jalan setapak yang sedikit berlumpur. Kicauan burung dan bunyi jangkrik beradu dengan suara langkah berat sepasang kaki yang terbungkus sepatu boots. Tangannya menenteng busur besar. Kaos hitam berompi merah juga celana pendek senada dengan kaos membalut tubuhnya, tak lupa tas kecil berisi puluhan anak panah bersandar manis di punggungnya.

Ia mendongak, sinar matahari langsung berebut untuk bertemu paras tampan pemuda. Sebelah tangan ia gerakkan untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

Sadar matahari sudah sejajar dengan kepala, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dari kegiatan berburu kijang (belum mendapat hasil) yang dilakoninya sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Gemericik air mengusik pendengaran, dengan tangkas ia berlari menuju asal suara.

Sungai Crythes kini ada di hadapan. Bibir tebal itu membentuk lengkungan kurva yang sempurna, menambah taraf ketampanan sang pemuda menjadi 3 kali lipat. Satu per-satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya ia lepas, langsung menceburkan diri kala sudah tak tahan menerima panasnya suhu.

Gelombang kecil terbentuk, harmoni deburan air buatan menggema di tengah hutan. Pemuda itu berenang kesana-kemari, berkeliling sembari mencari ikan untuk dibakar guna mengganjal perut yang sudah keroncongan.

 **SREK**

Ia dengar itu, namun memutuskan untuk tetap memposisikan tubuhnya berada di dalam air. Kepalanya sedikit muncul di balik sungai, menatap sekitar dengan was-was. 1 ikan yang berhasil ditangkap menggeliat membuatnya agak terganggu.

 **SREK SREK**

"Hei kau, taruh kembali semua barang-barangku!" netranya berkilat. Seorang gadis berpakaian tomboy pelakunya, "Apa kau dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pencuri?" ia berenang ke tepian, mendekati sang gadis cuek.

"Makhluk tak tau malu. Apa begini caranya manusia bersikap di depan seorang gadis?" gadis itu berjengit kesal, melempar kasar benda yang tadi digenggamnya, "Dengan tampil tanpa sehelai benang?" wajah putih susu sang gadis sedikit bersemu.

"Jadi... kau seorang iblis?"

Gadis itu melipat lengannya, "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu,"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Yah, tidak juga. Kau hanya datang di waktu yang kurang tepat," ikan dijatuhkan dan sukses mencium tanah berumput dengan mesra, "Tak usah munafik. Aku tahu kaum iblis sudah sering melihat yang seperti ini di pinggir-pinggir jalan," ia merentangkan tangannya lantas tersenyum sinis, "Benar kan?"

 **BUG**

Tinju yang keras melayang dengan cepat bagai anak panah yang dilesatkan, sudut kiri bibirnya lecet. Namun sang pemuda nampak datar-datar saja. Tak ada raut kesakitan, seakan sudah terbiasa mendapat serangan semacam itu, "Menarik," ia sedikit meringis, "Iblis pengendali waktu, eh? Sungguh menakjubkan,"

"Cih," gadis itu mendesis, "Jangan berpikir kau tahu segalanya tentang kehidupan di Kerajaan Odyssey,"

"Oh...," pemuda itu memberikan komentarnya, "Jika sampai segitunya, kupastikan kau ini salah satu anggota Kerajaan Odey itu," lengannya meraih pakaian yang tergeletak lalu memakainya dengan cepat, "Kau pasti Putri Ying,"

"Ody-ssey, dasar manusia hina! Kau ini tak bisa mengeja hah?" iris cemerlang bak angkasa milik Ying berapi-api.

"Manusia hina? Lalu kau sebut dirimu sebagai apa?" pemuda itu menatap Ying serius.

"Aku? Tentu saja makhluk sempurna! Iblis ditakdirkan sebagai kaum paling atas di dunia,"

Pemuda itu tertawa sinis, "Baik. Kita ganti topik," belati yang berada di kantung celana ia keluarkan, "Apa yang dilakukan Putri Kerajaan sepertimu berada di perbatasan? Oh bukan, ini bahkan sudah masuk wilayah Kerajaan Humanuous,"

Ying meghentakkan kakinya pelan ke tanah beralaskan rumput, "Hutan Athroluth ini wilayah netral. Bukan milik Humanuous ataupun Odyssey,"

"Hmm... begitukah?" ikan dibersihkan sisiknya, "Boleh kutebak alasannya? Apa karena bosan? Eh tidak mung-"

"Ya,"

"Huh?"

Gadis itu perlahan duduk, "Aku bosan. Bayangkan saja, yang kulakukan hanya duduk sepanjang hari tanpa boleh melakukan hal yang kusuka,"

"Menurutku itu bagus," lengan kekar pemuda tampan itu terulur mengambil ranting yang berserakan, "Lagipula, apa yang disukai iblis itu biasanya berdampak buruk bagi kaum manusia,"

"Permisi, apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?"

Manik _ruby_ melirik, "Biar kuberi contoh," api muncul setelah tangan terampil sang pemuda berhasil menggesekan dua buah ranting, "Menurut buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan kota. Dulu sekitar 300 tahun lalu, Raja iblis pertama, Fehua Cyril, membuat kekacauan dengan menyuruh para penyihir untuk melemparkan bola api ke pusat kota Kerajaan Humanuous hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan-"

"He-hei tunggu sebentar," gadis berparas oriental itu menghela napas, "Apa maksudmu Lord Fehua membuat kekacauan? Yang kutahu, Raja dari Kerajaan Humanuous-lah yang pertama kali menyerang Kerajaan Odyssey tanpa sebab yang jelas. Jadi mungkin, kekacauan yang kau bilang tadi itu adalah balasan atas apa yang pemimpin kaum-mu perbuat,"

"Hahh... bukan hanya licik. Iblis ternyata mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi informasi. Mencuci otak semua generasinya," beberapa menit kemudian, ikan yang dibakar tanpa bumbu hampir matang, "Asal kau tahu Putri, semua itu tidak benar,"

 **SRAT**

Cairan kental berwarna merah menetes pelan membasahi kaos sang pemuda, "Agresif sekali," ia raba leher kanannya yang ia yakin terbeset kuku panjang sang Putri, "Tidak mau mengakui kenyataan, hm?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada manusia hina sepertimu," Ying bangkit, memandang rendah makhluk yang berbeda ras dengannya.

"Ah sebutan aneh itu..., andai kau laki-laki salah satu anak panahku pasti sudah menancap di tubuhmu daritadi," salah satu ikan dilahap dengan tak sabaran, "...sayangnya aku sudah terikat janji,"

"Tangan mungil sang Putri terkepal erat, wajahnya mengeras, "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk bersikap _gentle_ , Putri,"

"Hmh!" iblis berkelamin perempuan itu mendesah kasar. Napasnya memburu namun segera ia berusaha menetralkan amarahnya, "...bilang saja kau takut!"

"Terserah saja,"

 **ZUNG ZUNG**

Kedua insan itu terkejut. Suara gong Kerajaan yang merambat di udara membuat Ying cemas. Bertolak belakang dengan si pemuda yang kini tengah mencuci tangannya, "Sepertinya Raja Kaizo mengkhawatirkanmu, Putri," satu ikan bakar tandas sepenuhnya, "...sebaiknya kau segera pulang,"

Putri Kerajaan Odyssey membuang wajahnya ke samping, "Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan segera pulang," ia mulai menutup kelopak matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan kekuatan pada satu titik.

"Halilintar,"

Kelopak mata Ying terbuka disertai alis yang menukik, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Namaku Boboiboy Halilintar," pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu berdiri, "...manusia hina yang akan membunuh Raja-mu," mendekati sang Putri, Halilintar meraih telapak mungil Ying, "Salam kenal," pucuk tangan itu dikecup pelan.

"...sialan," Ying mengumpat kecil, "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?"

Halilintar tak merespon, hanya tersenyum miring sambil terus menatap intens iris Ying yang indah.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri," matanya balas menatap tajam Halilintar, "...dan aku mohon jangan bermimpi di siang bolong begini,"

 **SSSHH**

Cahaya biru bersinar terang. Dalam sekejap mata tubuh Ying menghilang dari hadapan Halilintar, tangannya kini menggenggam udara, "Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong? Geez," tas punggung diangkat, "...cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi Putri Ying Sythern,"

.

.

.

.

.

#WrongChoiceTrivia

 **Pohon Zruith** : _Pohon yang bisa tumbuh hingga 2 meter lebih dan hanya ditemukan di hutan Athroluth. Buahnya mirip apel hanya saja lebih besar._

 **Hutan Athroluth dan Sungai Crythes:** _Perbatasan antar kerajaan. Menjadikannya wilayah netral, manusia ataupun iblis boleh mondar-mandir disana._

 **Kerajaan Odyssey** : _Kerajaan para kaum iblis. Berada di sebelah timur hutan Athroluth._

 **Kerajaan Humanuous** : _Kerajaan para kaum manusia. Barat hutan Athroluth lokasinya._

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

 **Cutemuslimah and alf** : _hehe Alhamdulillah kalo Utie suka *-* Hmm pertanyaan Utie udah kejawab ya di ch ini~ makasih semangatnya Utie dan untuk Alf... uhk saya suka banget sama karaktermu, mirip Hali banget uhh :v_

 **Khairul487** : _semoga dengan di-updatenya ch ini, 'mungkin bagus' bisa jadi 'bagus' /plak. Makasih ya~_

 **Guest** : _sayangnya kehidupan rl saya lagi padat"nya, jadi ya maaf" aja kalo up-nya lelet*-*_

 **Vanilla Blue12** : _makasih loh Nisa~ pertanyaannya udah kejawab ya hm- tentu dong masih lanjut, buktinya hari ini di-up*-*_

 **Rose Fruits** : _pertanyaannya udah kejawab tuh haha. Makasih~_

 **siti wulandari** : _kamu sukanya apa? nanti saya ngikut usulmu deh haha /plak._

 **Guest** : _hm, maksudnya ff 'Shoes' ya? Masih dalam tahap peng-idean(?) jadi tungguin aja. Saya juga sebenernya kasian, tapi ya mau gimana/?_

 **JellyChoco** : _makasih*-*_

 **nichola** : _makasih, saya terharu ada orang yg bilang kalo prolog kemarin yang masa pengerjaannya hanya 20 menit itu dibilang bagus. Kyaa~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya sangat-sangat-sangat menghargai kalian yang udah review,favorite dan follow ini kasih banyak. Otak ini bekerja setelah lelah dibaperin temen sekelas. Hahh...**_

 _ **See u and lvoe u guys~**_


	3. The Beginning

_Di ufuk timur, sang mentari mulai merangkak naik ke atas permukaan. Bersiap menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi selama 12 jam. Embun-embun menempel di dedaunan hijau, terlihat segar._

 _Aroma roti panggang menyerobot masuk ke indra penciuman. Bunga-bunga ditata sedemikian rupa agar menarik perhatian peminat, suara besi yang ditempa merambat ke telinga siapa saja yang lewat di depan toko pedang. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari, menabrak tanpa sengaja paha orang dewasa yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar. Pusat kota Kerajaan Humanuous yang permai._

 _Sayang, keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Suara terompet yang familiar menggema ke seluruh pelosok. Tak lain tak bukan berasal dari menara pengawasan di wilayah paling luar Kerajaan. Kain hitam digoyangkan dengan cepat dari atas sana. Hitam yang menandakan keadaan darurat._

 _Burung-burung terbang tak beraturan melewati langit Kerajaan Humanuous. Suara yang hewan itu keluarkan membuat bergidik para manusia. Berusaha tenang, mereka perlahan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata._

 _Toko-toko yang tadinya ingin dibuka dengan segera ditutup kembal, tak ada waktu untuk mengevakuasi barang dagangan. Keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis tak dipedulikan._

 _"_ _SERANG DAN HANCURKAN SEGALA YANG ADA! HAHAHA!"_

 _Dan tepat setelah itu, teriakan mulai bersahutan. Tentu saja, tak akan ada yang merasa tenang saat musuh mulai menyerang._

 _Bala pasukan Kerajaan dikerahkan untuk melawan. Sepatu kuda bersuara nyaring beriringan dengan suara gagah para prajurit. Pedang berpadu dan menimbulkan suara yang tak kalah keras._

 _Penyihir melemparkan bola api dari atas, pasukan iblis membantu dari belakang. Kerajaan Humanuous dikepung di segala penjuru arah. Terdesak di pertempuran dalam kurun waktu singkat._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAKH!"_

 _"_ _TOLONG AKU! TO-HMMPP-"_

 _"_ _MMHHMPP... LEPASKAN!"_

.

.

.

 **Halilintar POV**

"Hah!"

Bangun pagi yang seharusnya membahagiakan malah jadi suram begini.

"Sial, ...mimpi itu lagi,"

Aku benci iblis, sangat-sangat benci.

Di mataku, mereka semua adalah makhluk paling rendah dari kami para manusia. Iblis itu kejam, tidak punya hati. Bagi mereka, melenyapkan tiap jiwa manusia seakan seperti permainan seru yang tidak akan membuat bosan. Seringai menjijikan yang mereka tampilkan saat menikmati detik-detik kematian manusia sungguh membuatku marah. Psikopat tingkat tinggi.

Masih teringat dalam kenanganku saat penyihir-penyihir gila memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Humanuous dan mulai menghancurkan apa saja yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Menyerang secara brutal, merenggut nyawa manusia saat itu dengan cara menghisapnya secara kasar melalui ciuman.

Aku menyaksikannya melalui jendela. Tubuhku didorong paksa ke dalam sebuah lemari oleh Ibu saat pintu utama tiba-tiba hancur oleh hempasan angin yang kuat. Kusen lemari menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakan telingaku ketika Ibu menutupnya dengan satu hentakan. Kemudian lengkingan teriakan menyusul, jantungku kembali berpacu.

Suara memilukan itu tak berlangsung lama, aku memberanikan diri mengintip pada sedikit celah yang ada.

Sunyi.

 _"_ _Anak kecil, keluarlah,"_

Lirihan itu membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, hampir ambruk jika aku tak menahannya.

 **SRAT**

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku membunuh penyihir itu. Ugh,"

Kepalaku langsung berdenging saat berusaha mengingat ingatan yang penting itu. Aku merasa gagal sebagai anak. Jika saja bakal begitu akhirnya, aku tidak akan mau didorong ke dalam lemari itu dan ...membiarkan orang yang paling kusayangi meregang nyawa.

"Itu salahku... maaf Ibu,"

Kejadian itu berlangsung 300 tahun lalu saat umurku masih sangat muda, 15 tahun. Dan umurku sekarang... hah, tak perlu disebutkan.

Tidak perlu terkejut, manusia di Kerajaan Humanuous adalah manusia spesial yang bisa hidup selama ratusan tahun. Bahkan Raja kami terdahulu, Raja Aba, hidup selama ribuan tahun. Seharusnya begitu jika ia tidak mati terbunuh pada 300 tahun lalu saat melancarkan serangan balasan ke Kerajaan di negeri seberang.

Raja Aba adalah Raja yang paling aku kagumi. Raja yang sangat menentang keberadaan iblis. Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan adanya iblis, namun sejak kejadian yang merenggut jiwa Ibu, aku mulai merubah pola pikirku.

Kini tahta Kerajaan Humanuous dikendalikan oleh putra Raja Aba, Gopal Singh. Menurutku Raja Gopal tidak menuruni sifat berani ayahnya. Bukti dari asumsiku itu adalah diadakannya suatu perjanjian, yang isinya menjatuhkan Kerajaan Humanuous.

Salah satu isi dari perjanjian itu adalah menjadikan Hutan Athroluth sebagai wilayah netral dimana kaum iblis maupun kaum manusia bisa mondar-mandir disana. Imbasnya wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Humanuous menjadi kecil. Dan oh, isi dari perjanjian lainnya juga menegaskan untuk mempererat kerja sama antar kerajaan. Hah, aku sangat yakin itu hanya alasan agar iblis tidak menyerang manusia lagi. Raja Gopal memang mengecewakan.

Daripada berperang mempertahankan harga diri, ia lebih memilih main aman dan membiarkan derajat kaum manusia menjadi rendah di hadapan iblis. Geez.

"Andai aku jadi Raja,"dagu kutopang sambil menatap ramainya pusat kota "...akan kupastikan iblis-iblis itu mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Ibu...," tangan kiri terkepal reflek, "Aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu,"

"Halilintar~!"

"Waa!"

 **DUK**

"Aduh sakitnya. Oi Yaya, tidak bisa ya masuk lewat pintu depan?" aku terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba gadis ini mengagetkanku. Belakang kepalaku terbentur cukup keras, "Huh, dasar...,"

"Hihi, ayolah kau tau kan aku bukan tipe gadis sopan yang akan masuk lewat benda yang bernama pintu itu. Kau sangat mengenalku Halilintar~" Yaya mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Huh? Kau masih pakai piyama? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun? Demi biskuitku yang lezat, apa kau lupa hari ini ada latihan di _Amaris_?"

"Kau mau membohongiku? Jadwal latihannya itu minggu depan," aku berdiri, berniat menuju dapur. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih saja berdiri di atas tiang balkon.

"Huh! Zen pasti akan kecewa jika kau tak datang hari ini~"

"Uhuk!" ugh, tersedak air itu tak mengenakkan, "Z-zen? Maksudmu Tuan Zen? D-dia sudah kembali?"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Aku terkejut melihat Yaya yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Dengan langkah panjang aku berlari ke arah balkon lagi, "Yaya! Apa kau serius? Zen benar-benar sudah kembali? Oi!" percuma saja meneriakinya, ia melompat dari atap ke atap dengan gerakan cepat, "Hahh...,"

"Aku harus siap-siap!"

 **Halilintar POV-End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrong Choice by nattfrei

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, a bit Romance/?

Rate: PG-15+

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

.

.

.

"Tuan Zen Rushjang! Selamat datang kembali di Humanuous!"

"Aku bersyukur tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu,"

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu,"

"Terima kasih. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihannya," senyum tipis terpatri di wajah putih pemuda yang diketahui bernama Zen Rushjang.

"A-a-a tidak Tuan...," salah satu ahli pedang angkat bicara, "Kami mohon, istirahatlah di dalam dan pantau kami dari sana. Perjalanan yang Anda tempuh pastilah sangat jauh yang artinya menguras banyak tenagamu. Jadi...,"

Sebelah alis hitam milik Zen terangkat, "Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa tidak bertanggung jawab jika tidak ikut berlatih dengan kalian,"

"Jangan merasa begitu. Beristirahatlah dan lihat perkembangan yang kami alami selama kau pergi!"

Hembusan napas pelan terbuang dari mulut pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ yang terlihat berkilauan itu, "...Baiklah,"

Zen membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju rumah khas Kerajaan. Pintu terbuka begitu saja tanpa disentuh oleh tangan dingin miliknya. Tanpa panjang lebar, ia naik ke lantai atas tepatnya ke ruang latihan pribadi miliknya sekaligus sebagai kamar tidur. Jendela yang tidak kecil maupun besar tertutupi kain putih, cahaya matahari memantul akibatnya. Zen menyingkap kain itu lalu terpampanglah lapangan yang luasnya cukup untuk sekedar berlatih pedang dan alat perang lainnya.

Tenggorokan yang kering memaksa Zen untuk mengambil benda berwujud cair yang sudah tersedia di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Teko berbahan kayu lengkap dengan gelasnya. Dari dalam teko, uap panas masih keluar menandakan minuman belum lama dimasak.

"Hmm...," aroma teh _jasmine_ menyeruak masuk ke penciuman. Orang-orang disana sudah tahu betul apa yang disukai pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

 **SWUSH**

Angin berkecepatan sedang menghembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Zen menutup mata sebentar untuk meresapi rasa dari teh yang disesapnya, "Masih sama seperti setengah abad dulu. Masuk melalui jendela? Dasar murid tak sopan...,"

"Eheheheh, oh Zen~ kau sangat mengenalku,"

"Yaya, sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan-"

"Eit! Ya~ Zen, kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka memanggilmu dengan tambahan _embel_ di depannya. Lagipula kita hanya terpaut 100 tahun, jadi terima sajalah, _okay_?" 100 tahun dan kau bilang 'hanya'? Ada yang salah dengan pikiran gadis ini. Yaya yang ceria itu tersenyum lebar tanpa mempedulikan teguran dari Zen.

"Hahh... terserah," oh, tahukah kau saat ini jantung Zen sedang berdebar dengan wajah bersemu tipis?

"Bagaimana petualanganmu, Zen? Aku rutin menitipkan surat pada _Vine_ , tapi sepertinya tak pernah sampai. Kupastikan sangat menyenangkan hm? Sampai-sampai kesayanganku itu tidak bisa menemukanmu,"

Zen berjalan mendekati Yaya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di balkon lalu memantau para prajurit yang sedang berlatih, "Dimana Halilintar? Kau sudah memberitahukannya kalau hari ini aku kembali kan?"

Yaya melirik ke samping, "Mengalihkan pembicaraan...,"

"..."

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Tuan Zen!"

"Panjang umur... Halilintar,"

Halilintar mendekati Zen dan dengan cepat berlutut di hadapannya, "Anda sudah kembali...,"

"Halilintar, sudah kubilang untuk tidak lagi berlutut. Bangkit," Zen mengulurkan tangannya, membantu pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu berdiri, "Yang satu memanggilku tanpa _embel_ dan yang satunya terus-terusan berlutut. Kalian berdua memang bukan tipe orang yang mendengarkan,"

"M-maaf,"

"Aw Zen~ itu memang benar haha,"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda yang umurnya itu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada prajurit, "Persiapan kita hampir selesai. Selama aku pergi, aku banyak bertemu orang dan belajar sedikit pengetahuan mereka. Mulai dari pengobatan hingga strategi bertarung,"

Halilintar dan Yaya diam, menunggu Zen untuk selesai bicara, "...aku punya beberapa rencana tambahan untuk memperlancar serangan kali ini. Dan jika ini berhasil, kita akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang iblis perbuat!"

"Pastikan juga diantara prajurit itu tidak ada pengkhianat," ujar Yaya pelan, mahkota panjangnya tersentuh angin namun tidak ada satu helai pun surai coklat itu yang kusut, "Raja penakut itu tidak boleh ikut campur,"

"Tentu saja, Yaya. Dan Halilintar...,"

"Ya Tuan?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu kekuatan baru...,"

.

.

.

.

.

#WrongChoiceTrivia

 **Vine:** _Burung elang milik Yaya. Ayah Yaya menemukannya hampir mati di hutan Athroluth karena terjatuh dari pohon. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah kemudian diobati. Lalu beliau meminta Yaya untuk merawatnya._

.

.

.

A/N

Author akhir-akhir ini lagi main MM. Maaf deh bagi kamu-kamu yang nungguin ff ini update /kayak ada yang nunggu aja/ haha~


	4. Suspicious

_Awan gelap disertai muatan airnya yang deras menyelimuti wilayah bagian timur hutan Athroluth. Gemuruh sesekali bersahutan menambah kesan kelam Kerajaan dimana iblis menjadi para iblis biasa hingga bangsawan anggota Kerajaan tengah berjalan perlahan-lahan sembari membawa bunga mawar hitam di tangan kiri ke dalam ruang terbuka luas yang berada di area Kerajaan._

 _Odyssey tengah berduka._

 _Semuanya kompak tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

" _Hiks,"_

 _Kecuali satu iblis cantik yang baru saja dianugerahi kekuatan memanipulasi waktu itu._

" _Hiks hiks,"_

 _Dalam hati, rakyat iblis yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega dan ingin menenangkannya. Namun melihat bagaimana para anggota Kerajaan yang berjalan tanpa mempedulikkan tangisan salah satu anggota keluarganya, membuat nyali mereka ciut dan memilih menenangkan cucu Lord mereka yang baru saja gugur dalam doa._

" _Letakkan semua bunga yang kalian bawa di samping peti mati Lord Fehua,"_

 _Sebuah titah segera disanggupi dalam satu anggukan. Satu per-satu rakyat iblis mulai mendekati peti mati berwarna hitam pekat itu, menaruh simbol khas berkabung Kerajaan Odyssey di sisi kanan dan kiri. Dan hanya bangsawan Kerajaan yang berhak menaruh bunga yang dibawanya di atas peti yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir pemimpin tertinggi mereka._

" _Putri Ying, sekarang giliran Anda menaruh bunga mawar hitam itu," suara berat mengusik iblis yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia melirik bunga yang dibawanya, tersenyum pahit._

" _Cepatlah Putri...,"_

 _Dan dengan tangan yang bergetar sang putri menaruh bunga itu dengan hati-hati. Keadaannya saat ini seperti porcelain, yang jika tidak dijaga baik-baik akan retak dan hancur kapan saja._

" _Dengarlah semua wahai iblis! Para manusia hina itu telah berani membunuh Lord Fehua yang agung. Namun jangan takut dan yakinkan pada diri kalian bahwa kejadian ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir...,"_

 _Rakyat iblis merasa tubuhnya tegang mendengar suara lantang pemuda yang surai hitamnya basah akibat guyuran hujan._

 _Pemuda itu menenggelamkan iris kelabunya kemudian menarik napas, "Aku akan memimpin Kerajaan ini sampai akhir. Dan hingga tiba waktunya, kita akan menuntut balasan atas apa yang manusia perbuat. Aku bersumpah...,"_

 _ **JGARRR**_

 _Petir disertai gemuruh yang kencang menambah api semangat, "AKU BERSUMPAH BAHWA AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH RAJA KAUM MANUSIA DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"_

" _HIDUP LORD KAIZO!"_

" _HIDUP!"_

 _Sang putri dan bangsawan lainnya ikut terbakar mendengar sumpah yang disuarakan Lord mereka yang baru, "Camkan pada diri kalian bahwa manusia adalah kaum yang tak pantas hidup di dunia ini...,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrong Choice by nattfrei

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, a bit Romance/?

Rate: PG-15+

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Suspicious

.

.

.

"Anda darimana saja, Putri?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Hahh... Putri, Lord Kaizo memanggil Anda. Jadi mohon-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu Ayahanda,"

"Putri Ying...,"

"Ck!"

Langkah anggunnya terpaksa terhenti kala tangan kirinya digenggam erat. Ying memandang kesal pemuda dengan kacamata violet yang membingkai wajahnya itu, "Lepaskan, aku lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar,"

"Sudah kubilang Putri. Lord Kaizo memanggil Anda," raut serius tercetak, tangan pemuda itu berpindah ke bahu sang putri, "Jangan buat ini sulit,"

Ying menantang netra kelam itu yang dengan senang hati diladeni oleh lawannya. Namun nyatanya tatapan tajam sang putri tak mampu membuat nyali pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ciut, " _Geez_ , baiklah aku akan kesana. Sekarang lepaskan!" sekali hentak telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya, Ying lepaskan.

"Putri, gantilah pakaian Anda. Tidak pantas jika Anda menemui Lord dengan pakaian seperti itu," ia melipat lengannya. Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda itu menganjurkan Ying untuk berganti pakaian. _Blouse_ lengan pendek corak kuning-biru yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya ditambah celana pendek 10 cm dari pinggul juga sepatu boots. Ergh, Lord Kaizo pasti murka.

"Merepotkan...," lirih Ying, "Dimana pelayan? Suruh mereka untuk cepat ke kamarku, Tuan Fang,"

Dan dengan sekali kedipan mata, sosok Putri sudah menghilang dari depan penglihatannya. Fang tersenyum tipis, "...tentu Putri,"

.

.

.

"Anda memanggilku Lord?" Ying berlutut kala berhadapan dengan pemimpin tertinggi Kerajaan sekaligus Ayahnya. Ia terlihat elegan dengan gaun hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Hawa dingin menusuk punggungnya yang terbuka. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. _Gaun sial_. _Tapi kenapa aku tidak menolaknya tadi?_

"Apa kau jalan-jalan di Hutan Athroluth? Apa disana ada sesuatu yang 'spesial' hingga membuat Putri Kerajaan Odyssey ketagihan untuk pergi kesana?" Netra abu berkilat, Kaizo meminum suguhan air yang dibawa pelayan disampingnya.

Ying menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terintimidasi dengan pertanyaan simpel yang Ayahnya katakan, "Hhh.. apa yang Lord bicarakan? Hutan Athroluth? Aku tidak pergi kesana,"

Kaizo menyeringai, "Lalu kemana saja kau hampir seharian ini hm?" lengan kanannya menaruh gelas kosong ke samping, "Jawablah!"

Ying meneguk ludahnya kasar. Intonasi Ayahanda-nya sudah berubah dari lembut ke berat, "...hutan Athroluth,"

" _Well_..., untuk hari ini aku akan berpikir positif. Aku percaya bahwa kau ada disana belakangan ini karena sibuk membantu menyiapkan Fur de sesar atau apalah itu,"

Sang putri mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi lega terpancar, " _Fleur de Cerisier._ K-kau benar Ayahanda,"

Lord tersenyum lembut. Tapi percayalah, dibalik senyum itu ada rencana licik yang ia rencanakan, "Pergilah dan panggil Fang Ascher untuk menghadapku,"

"Baik Lord,"

Ying bangkit dan memberi hormat sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang khusus Lord. Di luar ia bertemu pandang dengan Fang, dengan isyarat mata Fang langsung mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya sesaat.

 **TAK TUK**

Suara sepatu menggema di ruangan yang hanya diberi lilin sebagai alat pencahayaan. Fang lantas membungkuk dengan posisi lutut kiri membentur lantai sedang yang satunya ditekuk membentuk sudut siku, "Ya Lord,"

"Fang Ascher... awasi Putriku. Kau kuberi kepercayaan penuh,"

"Baik Lord,"

.

.

.

"Tahun ini kau dipilih jadi panitia acara itu Hali,"

"Tidak minat,"

"A-a-a, tidak boleh menolak. Sudah keputusan bulat, benar begitu Zen?"

"Benar,"

Yaya tersenyum puas sembari menatap jahil pemuda yang sedang mengasah belatinya. Halilintar membuang muka dan semakin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengasah belati kesayangannnya dengan brutal.

"Pfft... hahaha. Sudah kubilang jika kau yang menyuruhnya, dia...," sang gadis menunjuk pemuda yang tak jauh duduk di depannya, "...takkan protes. Lagipula Hali, jika kau yang jadi panitianya pasti para gadis disini atau bahkan iblis wanita dari kerajaan sebelah akan datang dengan jumlah lebih banyak-"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Halilintar sebenarnya malas untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun anehnya, mulutnya seakan bergerak sendiri.

" _Seriously_? Kau masih tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena wajahmu yang tampan!"

Gerakan tangan Zen yang sedang mengupas buah Zruith terhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yaya dan Halilintar yang saling adu mulut. Zen menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Zen! Kenapa buang napas begitu hm?!" jika bukan karena ia tengah duduk, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan jatuh terlentang ke belakang. Pendengaran gadis yang ada persis di hadapannya ini sangat tajam, "Wajahmu lesu Zen, kau _okay_?"

"Aku baik Yaya, dan singkirkan tanganmu dari keningku," andai saja Yaya tahu bahwa daritadi Zen menahan napasnya.

"Uuhh, iya baiklah...," Yaya menarik tangannya, "...dasar, aku kan cuma khawatir," ia menggerutu.

"Tidak sopan, beraninya kau menyentuh kulitnya. Kemari kau, akan kutebas tangan kotormu itu,"

"Kyaaaa, Halilintar seram~~~"

"Kalian berdua... hmm,"

Zen menyukai... tidak, ia mencintai Yaya. Tapi sepertinya, gadis 'urakan' itu lebih tertarik dengan Halilintar yang notabene memang lebih tampan darinya. Ada yang bilang kalau semua orang atraktif dengan caranya sendiri tapi..., "Ha! Omong kosong,"

.

.

.

"Halilintar, tolong bawa ini dan pasang di sudut wilayah sana ya?"

"...baiklah,"

Menyeret langkahnya, Halilintar menerima beberapa lampion yang menurutnya berbentuk gumpalan absurd berwarna putih yang teksturnya empuk. Wajahnya penuh dengan senyum paksaan. _Dasar Yaya! Bisa-bisanya ia menghasut Tuan Zen? Ukh._

"Kenapa acara ini harus dirayakan? Aku bahkan tidak suka bunga...," ia bergumam pelan, tak ingin ada orang yang mendengar.

Semak belukar yang lebat ia pangkas tak beraturan dengan belatinya. Setelah menemukan pohon dengan ranting yang pas, Halilintar meletakkan lampion itu disana, "Dan sekarang, aku hanya harus membuat api,"

"Itu tidak perlu,"

 **FWOOSH**

Seketika, api sedang menyala di sebelah kiri kaki Halilintar. Pemuda corak hitam-merah mengadah dan mendecak kesal saat hanya siluet ramping berwarna hitam yang terlihat, "Tunjukkan dirimu,"

"Tak ada ucapan terima kasih? Kaum manusia memang sombong sekali," siluet itu mulai turun dari atas pohon.

"Hoo ternyata kau Tuan Putri. Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku merasa sedang dikuntit," Halilintar melipat lengannya. Dihapadannya kini tengah berdiri Putri Kerajaan Odyssey lengkap dengan gaunnya, "Hm, gaun yang bagus,"

"Cih, aku? Menguntitmu? Jangan bercanda," Ying mendekat ke arah api, " _Don't take it wrong way_. Aku kemari untuk memeriksa wilayah ini karena daritadi sudut ini gelap, tadinya kukira tak ada orang yang memasang lampionnya disini tapi ternyata ada kau,"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara detil Tuan Putri, itu hanya membuatku semakin berpikir bahwa kau berusaha menutupi kebenaran kalau kau menguntitku," netra merah berkilat ditengah bulan purnama.

"K-kubilang bukan seperti itu!" sang putri membalikkan tubuhnya. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang menerbangkan rambut gelapnya yang panjang membuat tubuhnya yang terbuka bergetar kedinginan.

Halilintar melirik ke samping, "Benar-benar gaun yang bagus,"

 _Huh?_ Ying baru sadar bahwa ia belum mengganti pakaiannya, "Dasar manusia hina! Mesum!"

"Hey, aku tengah berusaha, lihat? Aku bahkan menundukkan wajahku," Halilintar tak bohong, "...dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah memberitahukan namaku Putri? Kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'manusia hina'?"

"Apa kau tersinggung?"

"...tidak juga,"

Ying mengapit bibirnya. Padahal ia berharap bahwa manusia di depannya ini tersinggung, dengan begitu ia akan semakin memojokannya. Tapi ternyata reaksinya jauh dari bayangannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada iblis yang tengah duduk santai diatas burung elang raksasa berwarna violet yang terbang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia memperhatikan keduanya dengan tampang yang sangat serius, "Pemuda itu mencurigakan...,"

.

.

.

.

.

#WrongChoiceTrivia

 **Fleur de Cerisier** : _Festival bunga sakura yang hanya tumbuh pada saat bulan purnama. Diadakan karena desakan Lulu Sythern (adik bungsu Ying) terhadap Lord Kaizo karena tak tahan melihat bunga yang jarang tumbuh itu disia-siakan dan dibiarkan gugur begitu saja. Akhirnya Lord Kaizo menemui Raja Gopal dan itulah bagaimana acara ini terbentuk. Lord Kaizo bekerja sama dengan Raja Gopal karena ia terlalu malas untuk menyiapkan acara, Raja Gopal pun tak curiga dan menuruti semua yang dikatakan Lord Kaizo._

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Ya~~~ terharu sekali ada yang menunggu ff ini up. Yosh, terima kasih. Dan saya akan berusaha keras agar ff ini tetep lanjut dan gak terlalu lama menjamur di ffn. Haha^^;;


	5. Raven vs Silver

Angin malam berhembus lembut. Menusuk kulit siapa saja dengan sentuhannya. Hewan nokturnal keluar satu-persatu dari tempat persembunyian, berusaha mencari makan kesana kemari untuk mengisi perut setelah tidur seharian.

Langit 'bersih' dari awan tapi sayangnya masih tak mampu menerangi sudut hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu ajang bertatap antara manusia dan iblis sekarang ini.

 _Ruby_ dan _sapphire_ beradu tajam.

"Halilintar! Disini kau rupa- oh?"

Keduanya reflek memutuskan kontak mata, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek yang baru saja bersuara. Halilintar mendecak sementara sang Putri mengedip pelan beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Halilintar mendesah, rambut hitamnya digaruk pelan, "Kalau kau disini lalu siapa yang bersama Tuan Zen sekarang? Ah, keterlaluan,"

"Aish, kau pikir dia masih anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani? Apa kau lupa dia sudah bertualang selama 50 tahun?" Yaya memberi jeda, " **Sendirian.** "

Lawan bicara seketika diam. Ia kalah.

Gadis yang pandai membuat biskuit (beracun) itu tersenyum puas dan tak lama mulai ingat kembali pada sosok yang sempat dianggap tembus pandang, "Oh maaf telah mengabaikanmu Tuan Putri," Yaya sedikit memberi hormat, "Perkenalkan, aku Yaya Azalea,"

Ying membalasnya dengan elegan, khas seorang Putri kerajaan, "Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Yaya tersenyum namun entah kenapa Ying merasa gadis di depannya ini sekilas menyeringai. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Omong-omong..., aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan orang aneh ini Tuan Putri. Boleh aku membawanya?"

Ying memicingkan mata, agak tersinggung dengan nada bicara Yaya. _Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?_

"Hm? Tidak boleh?"

"Bicara apa _sih_? Ayo pergi!"

"Haha, permisi!"

Yaya dan Halilintar melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang Putri iblis seorang diri. Ying melipat tangannya, entah kenapa merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sudut imajiner muncul di kepalanya yang tertutupi mahkota berwarna hitam legam yang panjang.

"Aku tak suka dia,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrong Choice by nattfrei

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, a bit Romance/?

Rate: PG-15+

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Raven vs Silver

.

.

.

"Mereka berdua pergi. Haruskah aku ikuti?"

Sayap gagah elang berwarna violet mengepak angkuh. Netra burung itu menerawang jauh layaknya mencari mangsa. Hewan itu bersuara, sang pemilik langsung mengusap kepalanya, "Tapi..., prioritasku Putri Ying 'kan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. _Tapi hei, orang itu baru saja bicara dengan Putri. Aku tak mau berpikir negatif tapi tampangnya mencurigakan._

"Mencari sesuatu Tuan? Perlu bantuan?"

Fang sedikit terkejut. Iris kelamnya melirik, masih belum menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Sedang ada persiapan untuk menyambut festival _Fleur de Cerisier_ di bawah sana, aku memang bukan panitia tapi aku akan membantumu. Katakan, apa yang kau cari,"

Beberapa kata telah dilontarkan namun Fang masih terpaku di tempat. Sang lawan bicara mulai mendekati pemuda yang duduk dengan nyaman di atas elang.

"Hei Tuan," suaranya mulai terdengar dekat, "Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan patung 'kan? Kenapa diam saja? Apa jangan-jangan kau bisu?"

 **SRAT**

 _Hah, gotcha!_

"Aku hanya sedang mengawasi persiapan ini. Dan sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang. Permisi,"

"Tentu saja sudah selesai...,"

"Maaf?"

Kali ini Fang menoleh, didapatinya pemuda bersurai silver yang diikat satu tengah melayang di udara tanpa perantara apapun. Ia tersenyum kambing membuat Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang yang kau pantau sudah pergi, tentu saja 'urusan' yang kau bilang tadi sudah selesai," balas pemuda silver santai, "...Benar begitu?"

"Ha-haha..," Fang membuang wajah lalu melipat tangannya di dada, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Suara tertawa seorang ksatria itu menggema di atas langit. Lawan bicaranya merasa atmosfer mulai berat tapi itu tak membuatnya gentar.

"HA-HAHA...," rasa geli yang menggelitiknya mulai berkurang, "Apa ini? Apa aku sedang dituduh? Hahaha, oh astaga," ia menyeka sedikit air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak, aku tak menuduh siapapun disini,"

"Hei, silver," tatapan Fang berubah, "Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Haha, Zen Tuan, namaku Zen," tangan dinginnya mulai merambat ke ujung gagang pedang.

Fang sadar dengan pergerakan tangan Zen yang perlahan tapi pasti, "Cih, terserah," ia berbalik hendak memberikan aba-aba pada burung elangnya.

 **TRANG**

 **SRET**

Dua pedang beda bahan beradu menimbulkan percikan api berwarna biru pekat. Fang menyeringai sementara Zen menggertakan giginya. _Sial, darimana pedangnya muncul?_

"Petarung macam apa yang menyerang dari belakang? Cih, pengecut!"

Fang menangkis serangan dadakan Zen dengan mudah, "Kau yang duluan memintanya, silver," kakinya melangkah mendekati Zen. Elangnya menghilang seperti asap, kini Fang juga melayang di udara, "Baik, akan aku ladeni. Tapi jangan sampai kau menyesal, mengerti?"

"Tch!"

"Bersiaplah,"

 **SWUSH**

Pedang yang tadinya diseret sudah berpindah posisi. Kaki yang terbalut kain yang terbuat dari sutra itu melesat cepat, Fang merasa senang kala merasakan ujung pedangnya telah merobek kulit lawannya.

Zen terdorong mundur, bahunya terluka terkena tusukan pedang hitam milik Fang. Meskipun cuma sedikit tapi rasa sakitnya luar biasa. _Tipe petarung provokator. Lebih bahaya dari yang aku kira_.

"Kau tidak mau menyerang lagi?" pedang _Jian_ itu digenggamnya erat, "Silver...?"

Teriakan menggema disusul suara pedang yang saling bertabrakan. Pergerakan mereka sangat cepat layaknya petir ketika hujan. Tidak terlihat apapun kecuali cahaya biru.

Zen kian terdesak, dalam keadaan seperti itu otak jeniusnya dituntut berpikir cepat. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh, sisa kekuatannya hanya tinggal setengah. Fang sendiri hanya terluka sedikit. Wajahnya masih dihiasi seringai lebar.

"Mana rasa percaya dirimu tadi hah?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Fang sudah berada di belakang Zen, mencoba menusuk kembali bagian tubuh lawannya yang hampir sekarat.

"Khh!"

"Ayo, balas! HAHAHAHHA!"

Mereka kembali bertatap muka dalam jarak dekat. Pedang _Jian_ dan pedang _Xyphos_ menjadi pemisah antara keduanya. Zen masih mempertahankan posisi itu dengan sisa tenaganya sembari terus memikirkan jalan untuk kabur. _Aku harus membuatnya lengah_.

"Hei, sampai berapa lama kau akan terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" celetuk Zen tiba-tiba.

Fang makin memperlebar tarikan mulutnya, "Jangan sok _cool_ , silver. Napasmu terengah-engah daritadi," bayangan hitam violet mulai berkumpul di tangan kirinya, "AKHIR PERTARUNGAN INI SUDAH BISA DILIHAT AHAHAHA!"

Pedang yang baru saja terbentuk itu diayunkan ke arah Zen dengan keras. Kali ini cahaya hitam mendominasi. Zen terkejut, pupilnya reflek mengecil. Ia mundur dengan cepat berusaha untuk menghindari serangan dadakan yang Zen yakini sebagai balasan atas apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Mundur._ Batinnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku kirinya, memasukannya dalam mulut lalu berharap agar benda itu dapat mengenai sedikit saja kulit Fang.

 **PUH**

 **DUAR!**

Asap tebal yang timbul dari ledakan besar itu perlahan memudar. Siluet pemuda bersurai raven samar-samar terlihat. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling tapi tetap tak bisa menemukan musuh yang dilawannya tadi.

"Kabur...? Benar-benar pengecut- Akh!"

Sebuah jarum emas yang berukuran cukup tebal jatuh ke bawah tanah. Di ujung jarum tercampur dua cairan berbeda warna. Merah dan silver, darah dan racun khusus.

Rasa nyeri menyerang. Fang panik, ia segera meraba tengkuknya. Sempat meringis saat lukanya tak sengaja tertekan. Irisnya melebar ketika cairan berwarna merah menempel di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kepala serasa berputar, penglihatannya agak kabur, "Sial, aku lengah...,"

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

"Ah siapa i- ASTAGA ZEN!"

"TUAN ZEN!"

Yaya dan Halilintar langsung berlari menghampiri Zen yang masuk melalui jendela dengan keadaan yang hampir sekarat. Ia segera dirangkul menuju tempat tidurnya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Zen!" Yaya berteriak histeris, menampar pipi Zen berkali-kali karena matanya terus saja menutup.

Tangan Halilintar terkepal kencang, syaraf terlihat kontras di kulitnya yang putih. Irisnya berkilat tajam. Ia marah, sangat marah, "Siapa?"

"Halilintar bukan saatnya! Panggil tabib!"

"Aku akan membalasnya!"

"Halilintar aku mohon-"

Ucapannya terpotong suara pintu yang ditutup kasar, Yaya kembali meraung-raung.

"HALILINTAR! ARGH BODOH! ZEN SADARLAH! ZEN!"

.

.

.

Kakinya terasa ringan, ia tak sadar dengan kekuatan asing yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Bergerak cepat diantara pohon-pohon Zruith tanpa sadar ada beberapa helai daun yang terbakar akibat ulahnya. Ia berhenti saat melihat bagaimana porak-porandanya bagian tengah Hutan Athroluth ini.

Mata elangnya beraksi, ia sapu seluruh sudut bekas pertarungan untuk mencari jejak. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Halilintar untuk menemukan petunjuk siapa yang telah membuat Zen terluka parah.

Sedikit api hitam-violet yang masih menyala di salah satu batang pohon menarik perhatian Halilintar. _Ruby_ -nya memicing, sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah salah satu kekuatan iblis.

Kemampuannya membaca huruf _Odys_ di buku yang ia temukan di ruang rahasia di rumahnya sangat membantu. Beberapa tahun Halilintar habiskan untuk mengupas habis buku yang tebalnya hampir mencapai tingginya ketika berumur 1 tahun. Walaupun begitu hanya 200 dari 1050 halaman yang baru dipahaminya.

"Pengendali bayangan...," gumamnya, "Jika lawannya iblis aku tak bisa langsung menyerangnya,"

 _Jangan gegabah, Halilintar_.

"Siapa itu?!" sebuah suara menginterupsinya, Halilintar segera memasang kuda-kuda.

 _Siapa aku bukan hal yang penting. Sekarang ini, kau ingin tahu siapa pemilik kekuatan itu bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Duh maaf, ga ada #WrongChoiceTrivia di chapter kali ini. (Itupun kalo ada yang sadar).

Uh, senang sekali bisa menyapa kalian lagi... saya penasaran, apa masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Hahaha. Saya ga pede sama adegan _action_ -nya, jadi saya mohon, beri saya kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk ff ini ke-depannya ya~

Terima kasih!^^


End file.
